


How to capture a Hufflepuff's heart: Jihoon edition

by trbjihoon



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: 95 line are crackheads, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, M/M, Mutual Pining, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, hufflepuff!soonyoung, slytherin!Jihoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 22:41:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14146170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trbjihoon/pseuds/trbjihoon
Summary: Amidst the tosses of spells and the obvious blushes of cheeks, Jihoon loves the lingering taste of strawberry chapstick on his own lips and he realises how much he adores the Hufflepuff with toothpaste streaked cheeks.





	How to capture a Hufflepuff's heart: Jihoon edition

**Author's Note:**

> ok a huge notice!! i have NO knowledge of the harry potter universe at all... but i just wanted to have an attempt at doing up a hp au D: so forgive me if some facts are incorrect, i over-relied on the harry potter wiki for my entire au and the other weird bits are my mistake, I APOLOGISE !! but i hope you enjoy this owo <3

Anapneo. The first word that left Jihoon’s lips as he rushed over to the overly pale stranger on the ground. His robe was in a mess and his black hair strayed at its ends but Jihoon was solely focused on the man on the ground.

The man’s airways had finally cleared and the loud breath he had inhaled caused his eyes to flutter shut. When he came back to consciousness, Jihoon was gone.

-

“How’s my favourite Slytherin doing?” Seungcheol obnoxiously sneaked past the moving crowd and sprawled his mess of a backpack on the table that Jihoon was having his lunch at. Glaring at his elder friend before proceeding to tuck into his lunch, Joshua, his housemate, invited himself to the table as well.

“Heard you saved someone else from dying today,” he began, fingers tapping the wood surface of the table boredly. The Great Hall buzzed with noise, giving Jihoon the opportunity to just silently nod and continue with his lunch. 

Seungcheol huffed, crossing his arms and taking up even more space on the table. “I can’t even see this tea happening, all I get is Mingyu and Seungkwan trying to churn up new pick-up lines for the Ravenclaws.”

Tilting his head towards the direction where Seungkwan and Hansol were blushing furiously at each other, Seungcheol gave out a big sigh.

That was when Soonyoung joined the trio, with toothpaste clumsily streaked over his chubby cheeks and Jihoon could not help but tear his gaze away from his plate to appreciate the godsent looks of Kwon Soonyoung only.

The obvious reddening of Jihoon’s cheeks gained Joshua’s attention. His fellow housemate smirked annoyingly before motioning to Jihoon to do something.

Amidst the heated debate with Joshua and Seungcheol, Jihoon shyly swiped off the stain from Soonyoung’s face before settling back to boring holes into his plate. Joshua was definitely NEVER going to let him off the hook.

Soonyoung exchanged a moment of eye contact with Jihoon before darting back down to fiddle with one of Seungcheol’s spell notebooks. Jihoon hates how he was so bad at reading one’s feelings, especially when it comes to the purple-haired Hufflepuff.

-

Jihoon seated himself comfortably in between Jeonghan and Joshua when the professor began the history of magic lecture by scribbling on the board with chalk.

“So… Mr Lee! What have you got to say about Soonyoung?” Joshua slyly raised his brows and smugly looked at Jihoon who was trying his best at hiding the obvious tint on his cheeks.

Jeonghan, obviously interested in the gossip, turned eagerly to the short wizard who exhaled an exasperated breath.

The ink Jihoon accidentally spilt after could not prove to his two friends whether he is really being a little over subtle with his growing crush on the adorable Hufflepuff.

-

What Jihoon could officially conclude was that the ongoing Quidditch match is a new level of a mess. The Slytherins were losing by a small margin and it just took them thirty more points to catch up with the Hufflepuffs. Time was unfortunately running out and the team was strongly depending on Jihoon to score that two goals to enter the finals against the Gryffindors.

Jihoon knew that he himself was certainly under-performing today. Another ball came swooping past his broom and the man forced himself back to reality. Until Kwon Soonyoung dived in and catches the snitch. Stunned, Jihoon then realised that the whistle had sounded and the Hufflepuffs had won the match.

Wincing for the string of curses that were going to be aimed at him when he sheepishly landed on the ground to meet his teammates, Jihoon indeed did get a good beating from Jeonghan… but that was another story for another day.

“Lover boy. You are ruining my life,” Joshua frustratedly hurled his broom back to its original position and towered over Jihoon, who was now tying his laces for the nth time, hoping that Joshua actually lets him off the hook.

-

Jihoon might have coerced Seokmin into teaching him the rhythm pattern to enter the Hufflepuff common house because he wanted to use his break time to sneak a visit to Soonyoung.

Despite Joshua’s constant warnings, Jihoon now repeated the learnt code and his shoulders fell in actual relief when he was granted access to the house.

Soonyoung immediately took note of him when he strolled past the entrance, his eyes widening and his fingers wrapping around the wrist of Jihoon’s.

“What the heck are you doing here?” Soonyoung hurriedly questioned in hushed whispers, his fingers never letting go of Jihoon’s, the feeling already making the shorter flush.

“I wanted to pay my friend a visit,” Jihoon’s eyes twinkled when he gave a innocent smile to the taller.

Soonyoung’s stare seemed to falter before he silently guided the other to his dorm. Revealing Seokmin and three other boys, Jihoon flashed them a rigid wave and began to play with his robe that he tried to turn into a Hufflepuff robe but now the colours of his original green roots now turned mud-brown.

“I have been wanting to show you this book of mine! I loved it so much and I want you to read it,” Soonyoung piped up moments after, revealing a brown leather book with writing encased within. Jihoon accepted the book eagerly, already taking in the familiar scent of Soonyoung that lied in the yellowed pages.

Seokmin and the others had to leave for Quidditch training but Soonyoung was granted a break since he helped the team gain another victory so the pair spent the afternoon trying to summon back the original green of the Slytherin’s robe.

“You know, you’ll pass off as a Hufflepuff,” Soonyoung tossed out his opinion as he groaned at the pink robe.

“I’d stay as a Slytherin,” Jihoon deadpanned jokingly, aiming his wand at the robe to finally reveal its original green. Soonyoung giggled at his comment before excitedly removing the robe off its hook and holding it out for Jihoon to slot himself into the long sleeves.

The Slytherin timidly pulled on the sleeves, turning around to meet Soonyoung. Jihoon’s eyes trailed down to his features, distinct and soft. By the time he stopped at the other’s lips, Soonyoung had murmured out a spell for Jihoon’s robe to temporarily remain a yellow hue.

“Joshua and Jeonghan are going to KILL me if they find out you sneaked here,” Soonyoung replied cheekily, ruffling Jihoon’s hair before shooing the small-framed out of the Hufflepuff house, personally making sure Jihoon entered the Slytherin doors.

Jihoon returned back to Joshua’s and Jeonghan’s arms, demanding them to teach him a spell of hiding his obvious blush. Joshua then crossed his arms when his eyes spotted the fading tell-tale yellow hue stained on Jihoon’s robe.

Well, Jihoon is going to blame Soonyoung for that.

-

The next time they meet was at the Great Hall, as Joshua impatiently clicked his tongue when Soonyoung joined the pair for lunch. Seungcheol was causing a ruckus with his juniors at the Gryffindor tables and Jihoon could not be anymore bothered by the elder.

“So, Jihoon. How was the Hufflepuffs’ common room?” Joshua spat out threateningly, his eyes stuck on Soonyoung although he did not address the other in his question in any way.

Gulping, Soonyoung choked on his rice and he kicked Jihoon’s leg underneath the table. The shorter Slytherin just took advantage of the entire situation and puppy-eyed his elder housemate to further mentally torture Soonyoung.

When Joshua walked off with Jeonghan for their lesson, Jihoon apologetically tilted his head at Soonyoung who softened at his appearance.

“I am coming to yours next time,” Soonyoung claimed, then rushing off with Seokmin for his broom riding lecture.

Jihoon repeated the stupid spell in under his breath and his blush seemingly faded back to his skin colour, praying that no one caught attention of him. So… Soonyoung wants to meet him again?

-

Sprawled on his bed while flipping through his spells manual, Jihoon slowly rolled the foreign words on his tongue until he felt the confidence running through his veins. He continued dead into the night, when Joshua and Jeonghan came strolling into the room, tossing jokes to each other with subtle nudges.

The pair had stopped to gawk at Jihoon whose concentration is still plastered into the thick pages of the book. “What the heck are you doing here, Jihoon?” Jeonghan came into his view, the book which was originally in his hands, now snatched away in Joshua’s grasp.

The younger gave a menacing scowl before raising his brows. “I was deep into conquering my class until you came.”

“Oh. Well the, sorry Mr. Scholar because it’s not like a Hufflepuff has been in the cafeteria since 6pm and is waiting for you,” Jeonghan spat back, before victoriously smirking at Jihoon whose eyes widened in realisation and darted to look at the clock that showed 9pm.

“What the-, you two could have sent him back!” exclaiming incredulously, the younger Slytherin immediately bolted out of the room. He wasn’t the quickest at running since he over-relied on his broom to travel but… Jihoon hoped his legs could manage till he reached the hall.

There sat the protagonist of Jihoon’s stupid crush. Hearing the echoes of footsteps, Soonyoung actually turned around to rush towards Jihoon to bury him in a strangling hug.

“What were you doing? Aren’t you famished? It’s so late now. Oh my god, the food is turning cold. I saved your favourite pudding dessert but I think it’s all squished now since Seungcheol was poking it just now,” Soonyoung bombarded Jihoon with endless of questions, his voice laced with care and his familiar scent just tingling within Jihoon’s heart.

-

When Jihoon was done digging into the spread of food, Soonyoung noticed how the Slytherin rests his head on the table. The hall was already empty, students already retired to their dorms to sleep.

Gazing fondly at the male in front of him, Soonyoung offered his hand to guide Jihoon out of the hall. The hallways were now dimly lit and the soft twinkle of music could be heard from afar, Jihoon hummed softly to the tune, trying his best not to blush at their intertwined fingers.

The pair stopped at the doors of the Slytherin common room. Soonyoung lets out a sad sigh, breaking the grip he had with Jihoon to smile, his round cheeks highlighting the grin Jihoon’s heart is accustomed to palpitating to.

The shorter turned around to stand in front of the doors and gave a soft whisper, the entrance opening to reveal the cobbled stairwell.

Before Jihoon could leave, Soonyoung called his name. Exchanging a moment of eye contact with the taller, Jihoon lifted a shy smile on his lips and Soonyoung stepped in to close the distance between them.

Their lips touched and Jihoon felt the most important person on Earth.

-

Giddily stumbling into his room with red stained ears, Jihoon goofily smiled at his two elder housemates and collapsed right on his soft mattress. The elder two then ceased their friendly banter to pile their bodies on Jihoon, making him yelp in shock.

“Joshua, you better hand up that homework now,” Jeonghan teased happily as the other groaned in defeat.

“Did you two just bet whether Soonyoung and I kissed?” Squinting his eyes suspiciously after successfully shaking his two friends off his back, Jihoon let out a muffled groan as soon as Jeonghan and Joshua both peered at him with the worst level of feigned innocence.

-

Seungcheol was currently holding Jihoon in a nearly strangling grip, his arm pushing the shorter’s features into one clump on his face. The Great Hall was boisterous as usual, the elder three enthusiastically hurling gossips and bursting into fits of laughter.

The youngest Slytherin struggled to break free from the Gryffindor’s hands and he noticed the sweet scent of strawberries and the distinct minty breath of toothpaste in the air as a figure sat down beside him, Joshua and Jeonghan both greeting the Hufflepuff with friendly salutations.

Seungcheol weakly let go of Jihoon’s neck and the boy gasped loudly, before he felt a strong shove aimed at his side and he unwillingly collapsed onto the Hufflepuff’s lap. 

A loud ‘ompf!” was heard and Jihoon shyly scrambled back up to realise that his other three friends were already gone, making a mental note to strangle Choi Seungcheol by tonight.

“Hey, you okay?” the Hufflepuff blinked furiously, his hair curled up in soft tufts on his head and his previous toothpaste streak was replaced by strawberry chapstick slathered on his lips.

Flustered, the Slytherin busied himself with the empty tray of food and he nervously looked for a route to disappear into thin air, to never meet this adorable Kwon Soonyoung ever agai-

A warm palm rested against his cheek and Jihoon swore to himself to not blush but Soonyoung’s eyes were now staring at his and the smaller male noticed how anxious he looked from the other’s brown orbs.

“Calm down, Jihoon. It’s just me?” hearing the taller’s cheeky words, Jihoon stuck out his tongue and leaned forward to plant a quick peck on Soonyoung’s lips before hurrying off.

Jihoon’s tongue ran over his own lips and he loved the taste of strawberries.

-

Today was another round of the inter-house Quidditch matches and unfortunately, the Hufflepuffs were once against the Slytherins.

Before they entered the field, Jihoon buzzed around with his teammates and his eyes slightly wandered over to the Hufflepuffs where Soonyoung was playfully jabbing his broomstick at his smiley teammate.

The chubby Hufflepuff caught Jihoon’s glance and broke off from his team to skip over to Jihoon’s side. His distinct strawberry chapstick tickled Jihoon’s lips and for once the shorter would love to bury Soonyoung in his arms right then and now.

“Wanna bet?” the Slytherin unknowingly said and he took note of how Soonyoung’s brows raised in curiosity.

“If the Slytherins win, I get to ask you to do anything I want,” Jihoon continued, head tingling at the sheer adrenaline pumping through his blood.

Hearing the taller huff in pride before crossing his arms, Soonyoung replied with a confident,”If the Hufflepuffs win, you’re going on a date with me. Deal?”  
Jihoon bit his inner cheek to hide the blush forming on his cheeks. Two can play at this game, he smirked as he gently guided Soonyoung’s head down for their lips to meet.

“Deal.”

A flurry of shrieks sounded in the room as they broke apart and Jihoon whispered a taunting ‘good luck’ to the Hufflepuff, sauntering back to the awaiting Joshua to begin the match on the field.

-

Soonyoung uncomfortably rested on his broomstick, his forehead already full of sweat due to his previous encounter with Jihoon.

His curls were now plastered onto his forehead while another ball flew past his view and his ears started to fill the disappointed calls of his name as blank noise. Jihoon swerved past him, hand going through his black mess of hair before he tossed Soonyoung a mischievous wink.

The match ended off with Soonyoung half-heartedly attempting to bring the Hufflepuffs’ points up by mindlessly scoring some goals but the game ceased, his House losing by a whole hundred points.

He apologised profusely to his teammates for underperforming today, head bowed down in shame while Seokmin muttered words of assurance as the team hugged him comfortingly.

-

Soonyoung had tried his best to shy away from the group of noisy Slytherins entering the restroom, hands rushing to pick up his broom and readying himself to bolt out of the room. As soon as he got his bag, Soonyoung rushed out of the doors only to run into Jihoon. Screw his luck today, seriously.

“O-oh well, look at the time! Got to go find Jihoon or something!” Soonyoung panicked, words pouring out of his lips and his cheeks already stained red from the exercise and the presence of Jihoon.

“Jihoon’s right here though?” the shorter’s eyes glinted in amusement and Soonyoung just wanted to punch the living daylights out of himself.

In the midst of the noise and sweaty bodies, Jihoon grasped Soonyoung’s wrist and pulled him back to the field where the crowd had already cleared out and the area was quiet.

“So… about the deal,” Jihoon began, instructing Soonyoung to close his eyes and the taller made out the mumbles of some spells before he fluttered his eyelids open to meet with the most stunning sight he had ever seen.  
Jihoon was hugging onto a handful of dandelions, his hair neatly styled and he donned on a set of simple clothes with the faint fragrance of strawberries in the air.

“Will you, Kwon Soonyoung, the captain of the Hufflepuff’s greatest Quidditch team, be Lee Jihoon’s boyfriend?” the Slytherin announced, a fond smile already breaking onto his face and Soonyoung shockingly stared at Jihoon.

The Hufflepuff felt the dandelions settle into his arms and his nose unfortunately reacted to all the flowers and Soonyoung sneezed, the dandelion petals scurrying into the air ( majority landing on Jihoon ).

Sooyoung slowly stepped forward to pluck off some fluffs hanging onto the shorter’s face before Jihoon engulfed him into a tight embrace and Soonyoung softly kissed the top of Jihoon’s head.

**Author's Note:**

> this is actually my first one-shot with the highest word count and i kept this au in my drafts for at least 3 months... i'm glad i have broke my boundaries i am now a CHANGED person?????????????????  
> hmu [@twitter](https://twitter.com/chuukwan)


End file.
